The Fourth Quarter Quell
by Maypl Bougher
Summary: 48 children fight each other. Only two can win. Each district has powers. Who will win? You are the sponsors. You can save the ones you like. WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES NOW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own nothing except this books ocs' and plotline.**

**This disclaimer is for the how book, so **

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**Read on...**

Fern PoV:

I braided my wet, red hair into a braid. _The Hunger Games are back. _I thought with worry.

I looked down at my white dress, with ferns embroidered in it.

I started humming _Hanging Tree_.

My 12-year-old brother, Aiden, looked up at me. "What song is that." he asked.

"It's a rebel song called _Hanging Tree_." I stated calmly.

"Isn't that bad?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I remember mom sang it." Aiden said.

"_Are you, are you,_

_Coming to the tree._

_Where they strung up a man,_

_they say who murdered three. _

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met at midnight_

_in the hanging tree."_

He finished the song with grace, well, the first verse anyway.

I hugged him. "I love you Aiden. And you won't be chosen. I swear on my life." I said.

He hugged me tighter. "I love you too, Fern…" He cried in my ear.

I heard the horn blow. It was time.

I held Aiden's hand until he had to go to his age group. I kissed his forehead before he left. The boys my age snickered. I shot them a glare and let the lady take my blood.

I was 14, so I found my way to the 14-year-olds. Our escort, Stella arrived.

"Hello people of District 7!" She smiled. "Today is Reaping Day! We are going to do one girl, then a boy, then a girl." She said and walked over to the girls' bowl.

She picked up a piece of paper.

"Ashlee Treel." She called out. A blonde girl with icy-blue eyes came up shyly.

"Hello Ashlee. How old are you?" The Woman asked.

"13." She said.

"Now on to the boys'" She said, cheerily.

"Spruce Planks." She called. A boy with ash-brown hair came up. He had eyes like the night sky.

"How old are you?"

"17, ma'am." He said.

"Now back to the girl's" She pulled out another paper.

"Fernilea Red!" She called. My eyes widened and I walked up there.

"How old are you, deary." She said, leaning down. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"14." I said.

"Really? You're just so…"

"Short. I know." Yea, I'm like 5 feet tall.

"Well," She said. "The last boy." She picked up a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Elm Atter." She called.

A tall lanky kid with brown skin, walked up.

"How old are you?" Stella asked.

"18, ma'am." He said.

"Good. Now! May the odds be EVER in your favor!" She exclaimed.

_The odds are definitely not in my favor. _I thought.

Sand's PoV:

I looked at Amylie, our escort.

I saw her walk over to the girls' bowl. She grabbed a paper.

"Sail Onya." She called. A tall blonde girl walked up to Amylie.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair was wavy. Her eyes were like the sea. I was practically melting.

"How old are you?" Amylie asked.

Sail raised up 10 fingers then 4 fingers.

"Oh, we have a mute here." Amylie said. Sail looked mad.

Amylie grabbed the next girl's fate.

"Kayla Reel." A short brunette came up. She had deep green eyes.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Now the boy's." Amylie said.

"Bait Sandal." A muscular teen came up. He was about 17.

"How old are you?"

"18." He said, and showed off his muscles.

Kayla smiled.

"Sand Screll." She called.

_Dolphin Dung, _I thought. _I'm gonna die._

I walked up.

"How old are you?" Amylie asked me.

"15." I said.

As Amylie said her goodbyes, I smiled at Sail. She smiled back at me.

I practically melted.

**Once I publish all reaping chappies, you can PM me and sponsor them. I will give you options once you PM me.**


End file.
